I Hate That I Love YouChapter One
by xXiLoveToWriteXx
Summary: 17 year old Sam Fields it just a normal teenager.She has a boyfriend,Bryce McDaniels,who she's sure she loves.But what happens when James,her childhood best friend,returns?Join Sam as she discovers whos she is and what it truly means to love someone.


Hello there.(: Alright, I'll admit it-this isn't the best story. I'm not the best writer. BUT I like to do it. It's my passion. So,please, just checkout my story and give me some feedback. I can take criticism. (:

"Hey Sam!" A voice behind me cried as the last bell of the day rang.

I stuffed one last book in my locket, and turned around just as Bryce skidded to a stop in front of me. He planted a quick kiss on my cheek, then doubled over panting.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I took hold of his shoulders, steadying him. "Why are you in such a hurry, Mr.?" I laughed.

He smiled, glancing up. "Class got out late. I didn't want to be late to be meet you, so I ran."

"All the way from the other side of the building?"

"Yeah...I wasn't about to let my girl think I was ditching her!"

"That's sweet. Thanks." I said smiling as he took my bag from me.

As we walked down the hallway, he slipped his hand in mine. I squeezed it as he opened the Exit door for us. I groaned when I saw the stairs leading down to the student parking lot were crowded. But then, suddenly, a passageway was made. Everyone had moved to the side, giving Bryce and I room to walk through without bumping into anyone.

"Come on," Bryce said softly tugging on my arm.

I nodded, letting him walk me down the stairs. I could feel the glares of all the girls around me as we did. I kept my eyes on my shoes until we had arrived at his car.

"So, I was wondering..." He said as he opened the car door for me.

"You were wondering...?"

"How would you feel about meeting my family tonight?" He asked as he turned the engine on.

My eyes widened. "Meet your familly?" I squeaked.

"Yeah," he said pulling out of the parking lot.

"I...I don't know, Bryce. I mean..." I looked down, not knowing I could possibly explain to him why I didn't want to meet his family. Why I _couldn't_ meet his family.

"Is that a no?" I could hear the hurt in his voice. I winced.

"No! I mean, I don't know how to explain to you why it would be a very bad idea for me to meet your family."

"Can you try?" He asked quietly.

I bit my lip, trying to gather my thoughts. "Do you remember the day we first met?" I asked after a moment.

He smiled softly. "Yeah. I hit you with a football meant for Trevor, knocking all you books to the floor. Best day ever."

"Do you remember what I was wearing?"

He nodded slowly. "Kind of... Concert tee, black skinny jeans, Converse... Now can you please explain to me how this has to do with meeting my family?"

I sighed. "Please explain to _me_ why you chose me, of all people, to be your girlfriend."

He laughed. "Are you seriously asking me this?"

"Yes, I'm serious! I mean I'm not the kind of girl people expect you to be with."

"Is there a specific kind of girl I should be with?" He asked playing along.

"Bryce!" I complained. "Please answer the question seriously! I mean, don't tell me you don't notice the looks people give me when we walk by holding hands or something."

He shook his head with a sigh. "You worry too much about what people think." He said pulling into my driveway.

"I do not!" I argued climbing out of the car.

"Yes, you do." He walked around the car and took hold of my hands. "Look, Sam. I don't care what people think when they see me with you. It doesn't matter if they think you aren't 'my type'. Because, guess what? You _are_."

"But why? That's what I don't understand, Bryce! I mean, you could be dating the captain of the cheerleading squad. Not the girl who likes to got to rock concerts instead of the mall on Saturdays."

"That's the point, Sam. I like you because you're not like everyone other girl. You're different..." He paused."Good different."

I bit my lip, and looked up smiling. "Okay, fine... You win."

He grinned, and leaned foward. I met him halfway, our lips meeting. He kissed me softly, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. He finally pulled away a moment later, both of us out of breath.

He pressed his forehead to mine, a smile on his face.

"So does this mean you're willing to meet my family tonight?" He asked hope filling his eyes.

I sighed, finally giving in. "Alright, alright. I'll meet your family."

"Great." He leaned foward to give me another kiss, when, behind us, someone cleared their throat.

"Uh-hmm, Sam? Would you like to introduce me to your friend?"

"Shit," I muttered. I turned around and found my father standing on the porch steps, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Uh, Mr. Feilds. It's a pleasure to meet you," Bryce said letting me go. He took a few steps toward him, his hand outstretched. "My name's Bryce, Bryce McDaniel."

Dad eyed his hand suspiously. After a second, Bryce awkwardly put down his hand, which my father had not shaken.

"Well...I better get going... I'll pick you up at seven, okay Sam?" He said as headed back to his car.

"Um, yeah. Okay..." I said my hand covering my eyes from embarrasment. "Formal or casual?" I asked as he jumped into the drivers seat.

"Casual-we're having a barbecue." He winked, then sped away.

I then took a deep breath, preparing myself to face my fathers wrath.


End file.
